degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Tristan Friendship/@comment-4441793-20140907152501
Shamelessly re-posting on this page. OMG See, I wrote up this whole post to respond to that tumblr person that was so rude to Dani and the whole wiki about the Triles thing and it wouldn't post :(. LUCKILY I copied it. Now, I'm pasting. First of all, as a member of the Degrassi Wiki, I don't appreciate you throwing shade and coming at people the fuck sideways. It ain't even about your opinion; you're perfectly entitled to it. But don't disrespect a whole community of people that you don't know from a goddamn hole in a donut other than you occasionally lurking just to "laugh at us". Like you and your community of basic, ignorant DTC folks are any motherfucking better. PLEASE. Now, I'm a real enough bitch to admit that you seem like one of the few intelligent ones but boo-boo, I'll still bump that high-and-mighty ass attitude of yours down a few motherfucking notches with the goddamn quickness. Don't play with me. Don't you EVER bump your gums and pop shit about my peeps ever again. You can have your opinion but you watch how you talk about us. I don't know who the hell you think you are insulting people like that. ANYWAY, you claim you got your proof that the cast says this and that about Triles being a season-long as opposed to an insignificant, two-minute rebound as many non-shippers have theorized(for good, logical damn reason, mind you). See, while you were going on and on, acting all uppity and shit about how the cast confirmed that Triles is going to be in it for the long haul and how Miles's actions in the season 13 finale "proves" that he's genuinely bisexual and sincerely into Tristan, not one did time you explain Triles's build-up or how ANY of their interactions made the least bit of sense. No, you just jumping straight ahead to future and what is said to become of them in season 14. You took whatever the cast said and ran with it. That's what your entire repetitive rant was built on, "Lyle and them said this, so this means that and therefore, Triles-haters theories of it being a rebound is not true". Spare me. Now, you can provide me with every interview, every cast member quote and anything else you can find to support this statement you're making and you might THINK it's gonna shut me down, but it ain't. You know why, boo-boo? Because I'm not here to prove you wrong on THAT specifically. Triles may just be together for the whole next season; I'm not debating that, personally. After all, we DID just finish an entire season of awful writing, sloppy canon retconning and all types of OOC bullshit, so at this point, Drew Torres can sprout wings, fly up and shit out diamonds from the sky and it wouldn't surprise me. So again, I'm NOT debating whether or not Triles is going to be a rebound or a long-term thing. What I AM debating, however, is how in the hell does any of this make any damn sense? Miles was smitten with and head over heels in love with Maya to the point where it was emotionally/psychologically draining on both her and him. This nigga BREATHED that girl. Okay fine, the argument is that he's "bisexual", not gay, so he can love the shit out of Maya AND plausibly be into Tristan too, right? Wrong. He was NEVER into Tristan romantically. All he ever wanted from Tristan was friendship and for him to know that he was 100% comfortable and welcoming of the fact that Tristan was gay. If he wanted Tristan, he would have and could have HAD him. It's just that simple. Tristan was shown to be interested in Miles before even Maya or Zoe was! But no, all Miles did was slob Zoe down for a few episodes straight and then spent the rest of the season loving the shit out of Maya. Where were there any hints or subliminal messages in the entire season 13 PRIOR TO the finale that would suggest that Miles was bisexual and interested in Tristan? If you can explain to me convincingly any such hardcore canon evidence of that, I'll shut my black ass up right now and accept a loss in this argument. You can go on and on about what the future holds for Triles in the upcoming season. Slow clap for you, boo, do you want a cookie? But that ain't what I came here to debate. I came here to check you for disrespecting my friends and to ask you to explain to me how ANY of the events/Triles interactions prior to the finale would suggest that this new mutual "love" of theirs did NOT just come out of nowhere. I don't want to hear about future Triles. I want to hear about how Triles even makes sense, romantically, in the FIRST place.